Time Traveling Test
This is the scene where our heroes try to do a time travel test with Scott in Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame. Cut to a lab in the Avengers Compound, we see Bruce fiddling with buttons on a panel. Scott is in his Ant-Man costume in front of his van, with the back open to show the Quantum Tunnel. Nat, Steve, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Timon, Twilight, Fluttershy, Takato, Takuya, Squire, and Amy Anderson are beside Bruce] Bruce: Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the uhhh... the van thing. opens the portal Steve: Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby. Tigger: Good thinking Steve, because if that van blows up, then Scott going to be trapped in the 1950s. Scott: Excuse me? Misty: Tigger just kidding Scott, Tigger you can't say things like that. Pikachu: Pika. Tigger: Sorry Misty, it was a bad joke. Ash: Bruce, Tigger was kidding right? Bruce:to Ash I have no idea Ash were talking about time travel here either it's all a joke or none of it is. Ash: Good point. Takato Matsuki': '''Okay, time for the test. Takuya Kanbara': Got it. Twilight: Alright Scott, were ready! Bruce: Get your helmet on, Scott. Were gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Twilight: Makes scents? Scott: Perfectly not confusing. Pooh: Um Scott, while your back a week, can you also pick up some honey while your their? Rabbit: Pooh! How can you think of food at a time like this? Misty: He practices it Rabbit, we all know. Steve: Good luck Scott, you got this. Scott: Your right, I do Captain America. Timon: Also don't do anything stupid! Scott: I'll keep that in mind Timon. [Bruce presses a button, and Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel.] Twilight Sparkle: On the count of three, 3, 2, 1 presses a button, and someone in the Ant-Man suit comes back. A teenager in appears out of it. Teen Scott: Uh guys.... This doesn't feel right. Bruce: What is this? Steve: What's going on? Rabbit: That...who is that? pushes another couple of buttons, trying to fix the problem. Bruce: Hold on. Panicking Ash: Scott, is that you? Teen Scott: Yes its Scott Ash! Scott gets sucked in back into the quantum tunnel, and it appears to be an old man in the Ant-Man suit. Old Scott: Ow! my back! Tigger:' What is this? Bruce: Can I get a little space here. Rabbit: Come on Bruce bring regular Scott back! Bruce: I'm working on it! the side of the button pad, trying to pull back Scott a moment, another person appears in front of them. This time, it's a baby in the Ant-Man suit. Steve: It's a baby. Bruce: Its Scott. Twilight Sparkle: As a baby! Fluttershy: So cute. Misty: Oh!, We should keep him that way, he looks so cute! Steve: Bring Scott back! Squire Flicker: Change him back! Amy Anderson: Were trying! Bruce: When I say kill the power, kill that power. Natasha: Oh, my gosh. walk near to the generator Bruce: And..Kill it! pulls down a lever, and everything shuts down. Scott, the normal Scott, gets spewed back out again. Piglet: Umm, how are you feeling Scott? Scott: Somebody peeed my pants. Ash: Thank goodness he back to normal. Scott: But I don't know if it was "baby" me or "old" me...Or just "me" me. Twilight: Time Travel! says nothing. He simply shakes his head and walks away Rabbit: Well, that turned out well.Category:Shadow101815 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes